a foxy bloodline
by lancelot.knight
Summary: after his battle with saskue at the valley of the end naruto has an important decision to make. now with a powerful new bloodline what will his life become. chapter 4 redone!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was floating on his back in the water, consciousness slowly fading. He had failed, his promise to Sakura broken. _Damn that Sharingan,_ he thought to himself, uncharacteristic bitterness developing.

He closed his eyes, blotting out the serene cerulean of the sky above him. When he opened them again, the Valley of the End had morphed into a dilapidated sewer. He silently regarded the large gates that towered over him, his gaze resting briefly on the seal that kept the beast within him contained.

The Nine Tailed Fox's imposing figure eventually emerged from the darkness. He growled. "You just got your ass handed to you again by that Uchiha brat, didn't you? Is my chakra not enough for you?" he asked in a mocking tone, releasing a laugh that trembled the dimension.

Naruto hung his head, fists curled tightly enough to draw blood. He hated being told that he was wrong, and the Fox had just done that. No matter how hard he tried, he would only be second to Sasuke. And how he had tried. It was that Sharingan; Naruto's efforts were hopeless as long as the Uchiha could see through his motives. Somehow, he needed to overcome that bloodline limit. He just had to. His promise to Sakura was broken,

"No it's not enough," Naruto said quietly.

The Fox stopped laughing and peered down at him. "What did you say, boy?"

"Your chakra," Naruto said. "It's not enough."

"Hm?"

"Tell me, Fox… what do you know of bloodline limits?

The demon was taken aback. "What are you planning?"

"Just answer me."

"Don't order me around, human!" the Fox snarled. His renowned tails glow furiously, and then settled. "This had better be for a good reason, kid."

Naruto didn't flinch. "It is."

The great beast lowered himself into a low crouch. "I know quite a bit about bloodline limits. After all, it was we, the bijuu, that granted the first bloodline limits to your kind." Suddenly, his tails lashed against the confines of his cage in anger. Naruto stared. "But you filthy humans turned that power upon us!" the Fox growled. "You didn't know that, did you, kid? Before you pathetic mortals turned on us, we were helping you!"

"Now I do."

"Hmph." Naruto was overwhelmed by a wave of heat as the Nine Tailed Fox turned its head toward him. "Why do you wish to know this, cub?"

Naruto held the intense gaze steadily. "You do know, Fox, that if I die, you die too, right?"

A low growl rumbled in the beast. "I am aware of that. Though I would rather you not remind me of this pitiful fact!" Once again, its tails attacked the sealed gates in a moment of fury. Naruto ignored this.

"Then you should know that it's starting to get hard for me to survive," he said. "Everyone wants me dead. Sasuke does, and he's got the Sharingan. As long as I can't counter that, it'll be hard for me to beat him." Naruto paused, and then shook his head to clear his head of darker thoughts. "And don't forget the Akatsuki," he continued. "They want to pull you out of my body, and I'm pretty sure that what they've got planned for you won't be as pleasant as this cell the Fourth made for you."

"Get to the point, brat."

He did. "I need something that will surpass anything that may be used against us," Naruto stated.

The Kyuubi's crimson eyes narrowed until they were slits. "Do you know what you are asking, human?"

"Yes. I know it's in your ability. But really, it's your choice – make me stronger or die with me the next time we get attacked." Seeing the Fox contemplating, Naruto grasped the opportunity. "I want a bloodline."

"Now why would that be?" the Kyuubi asked. Naruto was certain that, if it had any eyebrows within all that fur, they would be raised.

"Because your chakra obviously isn't enough, and if that's all you can give me, we'll be dead the next time someone takes a shot at us."

The demon's laugh once against shook the sewers. He leered down at the boy. "You have some nerve, kid."

"I've got guts, too," Naruto replied. He held up the stare the Nine Tailed Fox presented him with, ignoring the way the air around him seemed to sizzle.

Then the great beast reclined and released him. "Very well," he said at last. "Let me think… I was the bijuu that gave the Uchiha the Sharingan, though they eventually betrayed me with it. I can produce a similar effect on you, so that you can copy bloodlines that are used against us."

Naruto resisted the urge to jump into the air and scream 'YATTA!' at the top of his lungs. Instead, he restrained his wide grin to a smile. "That's cool."

"I doubt your puny intelligence will be able to utilize this gift well," the Kyuubi considered, dismissing his container's indignant glare and half-hearted protest. "I'll see if I can give your brainpower a boost. I think that'll be of more use to us than the bloodline limit, given your rather lacking intellect."

"Quit prodding at my pride," Naruto scowled. He crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly serious. "I know you're going to want something in exchange – it's not like you're going to give me all this for free, right?"

A hoarse growl that was a demon's equivalent of a chuckle emitted from the Fox's chest. "Your aptitude is improving already… and yes, I will be asking for something in return. No, I _demand_ something in return."

Against his better judgment, Naruto said, "And what would that be, pray tell? I hope it isn't a lifetime supply of ramen," he added dryly.

"Fool; my existence cannot be measured against something as puny as a lifetime," the Kyuubi scoffed. "And no, I feast on sources other than that filth you eat." He gathered himself before he went on. "I'll lay it out for you, kid; I am getting terribly bored in this cell. I want to get out."

Naruto sighed; he should have known something like this would come out. "Deal's off; I can't unseal you with-"

"I knew you would say that," the Fox cut in, though his enthusiasm seemed to have dropped a notch. "You don't have to release me from the seal," he said, and Naruto's eyes widened. "What I have in mind is a special form of summoning contract."

"Like the toads?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. You will be able to summon me or any type of fox you wish." Seeing Naruto open his mouth, the Kyuubi added, "You also have my word that I will only attack your enemies and not your precious village or comrades." Once again, Naruto began to protest, only to be cut off. "Do not undermine me, boy. As a bijuu, any promises I make are bound by the laws of the gods; if I ever break them, it will mean my death. It is one of the only ways we bijuu can die" He paused. "Do you trust me now?"

For a moment, Naruto was thoughtfully silent. Then he shrugged. "No," he said. "But I'll go with it anyway. Anything else?"

"One other factor; I will be able to communicate with you much easier than the arrangement we currently have, but I will grant you ability to silence me as you wish. This is only because I know that you are thinking of your friend Gaara, the container of the Shukaku, as I say this."

Naruto winced; Gaara had almost been driven crazy by his demon's lust. "Don't turn my brain into mush," he sighed. "So now that's the positives down. What will be the downsides to this new arrangement? There's always a catch to something like this. You don't get free ramen unless it's cold."

"You catch on fast, for a human," the Kyuubi acknowledged. "Very well. There are two slight catches to this plan. Firstly, the transformation will be extremely painful, and second, you will age a few years under this strain. However, your body will become slightly more powerful." He glanced down at Naruto. "But this is a small price to pay for the outcome."

It was, but Naruto wasn't stupid enough to commit to a deal without hearing the end of it first. "Go on."

"For me to do this, I will have to change what you call your DNA," the demon continued, "so while I'm at it, I may as well make you stronger if you are to protect us both." He paused to smirk at his container. "Are these conditions acceptable?" he asked with mock respect.

Naruto thought of this for a moment, weighing up his choices. He loved life, and to think that he would lose a small portion of it pained him. But he knew that if didn't sacrifice those years, he would die trying to save his friend the next time around. "Fine," he said, calmer than he felt. "I accept your deal. What should I do?"

The Kyuubi seemed to be surprised, but gathered himself quickly. "Come to the bars of my cage and place your hand upon them; I need you to be closer if I am to do this."

Naruto cautiously stepped forward and placed his right hand upon the bars. The metal was surprisingly warm against his skin, and seemed to glow under his touch.

"It will take around an hour of your time to complete this," the Nine Tailed Fox said. "My concentration must not be broken. Scream in pain if you want, but don't talk to me. Is that understood, kid? If I lose my concentration we will both die."

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded

"Then let us begin."

Naruto, referring to their previous meetings, was expecting red chakra to swarm over him. He was surprised to see a new purple chakra slowly snaking its way up his body. This unexpected change of colour was most likely due to the mixture of his and the Kyuubi's chakra.

_Now I get why I had to come so close to his cage_, Naruto mused as the chakra twined around his waist. _Funny; it doesn__'__t really hu __–__ shit!_

The chakra enveloped his chest, and Naruto was constricted by an unbelievable amount of pain. He threw his head back and screamed in agony.

-

Kakashi felt like pulling his mask and yelling out Naruto's name; he had been searching for his student for a while now, to no avail. _Where the hell is he?_ Whatever the answer was, Kakashi hoped that the little knucklehead had not gotten himself hurt.

Then he felt it. It came as the form of a weird chakra signature, yet it had the menace of the Nine Tailed Fox. Kakashi shuddered slightly under the killer intent before he realised that it wasn't as overpowering as usual. Before his mind could register this, he was racing fluidly in the direction of the chakra surge.

The Kyuubi generally meant Naruto.

Kakashi wasn't sure what he wanted; to not find his student or discover him wrapped in a bundle of violet chakra that spiked menacingly into the air. Naruto was floating in the water by the waterfall, but the water parted where the chakra touched it. And Naruto was screaming, his back arched to the point that Kakashi was afraid it would snap. The Copy Ninja knew only one thing at that moment; Naruto was in agony.

He stepped gingerly onto the water and approached the boy, trying to pick him up. The chakra lashed out angrily and repelled him efficiently, searing through his gloves and burning his hands. Kakashi found his way back to dry land and leaned over to dip his reddened hands into the water. His eye surveyed the scene, and he winced when his student let out another bloodcurdling scream.

_There__'__s nothing I can do at the moment_, Kakashi thought, though he didn't like the realisation at all.

He despised this so much that he raised his hand to his mouth and bit his thumb, his hands flicking smoothly into hand signs. He placed his hand on the ground. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"

A small puff of smoke rose from the ground, and when it dissipated, it revealed a small, pug-faced dog. "Yo," Pakkun grumbled. Then he visibly flinched and turned sharply to look at Naruto. "Is that…"

Kakashi nodded. "As you can see, we have an issue. Pakkun, please go to the Hokage and tell her that Naruto seems to be under the influence of, not only the Kyuubi, but something additional. Tell her that I cannot approach him without sustaining chakra burns; this is never a good sign. We need her medical knowledge as soon as possible."

Kakashi barely noticed his summon leave, and didn't realise that over half an hour had passed since he had arrived. Naruto's screams had died down a short while ago, but the purple chakra was still cocooning his body. His forehead was slick with sweat and his teeth made a grinding sound that made Kakashi shudder.

At the moment, the jounin was prepared to fight Kami if he tried to take away the boy. He had already lost one of his students today, and he wasn't sure what the loss of another would do to him, not to mention poor Sakura, who remained anxiously waiting for her team to return.

Sighing, Kakashi approached Naruto's prone form for what seemed like the tenth time. The boy seemed older somehow, and unless it was an illusion, he seemed to be having his delayed growth spurt right in front of his eyes. Curiously, Kakashi continued to stare, not daring to reach out and touch the boy.

Abruptly, there was a hiss and the purple chakra faded into wisps that receded into the boy. Kakashi stiffened cautiously, but when he saw that there was no threat, he heaved out a sigh of relief and slowly approached his pupil, wiping the sweat off Naruto's brow.

-

_Where the hell am I?_

For the second time, Naruto opened his eyes to see something completely different. This wasn't the sewer. He was standing in a large green field that sprouted plant life everywhere. Then he realised that there was still a cage in this dimension, and he approached it curiously. The rusted bars had been replaced by a giant dome that seemed to be quite spacious.

As expected, the Nine Tailed Fox prowled about within its confines. Naruto frowned. "What happened?"

If it was possible, the demon grinned. "Whilst I was adjusting your body to accept the adjustments I have made, I constructed myself a better home. It is a nice change, if I do say so myself – you have no idea how boring a sewer can be after all those years."

"I probably don't want to know," Naruto replied, grimacing. "So now what? Why am I here?"

"Impatient, aren't you?" the Kyuubi observed. It picked thoughtfully at its fangs with a claw. "I thought you might want to acquaint yourself with your new powers." Naruto's eyes widened. "That's right. Try to remembering something at any point in your life. You should be able to instantly recall it."

Naruto's eyes popped open, but he closed it into a grim slash. "Even the day I was born?" he asked quietly.

"Hm, I thought you would ask this. Yes, even the day you were born."

That was all Naruto needed to hear. He closed his eyes and thought of the one question no one would ever be able to truly answer for him.

The world was suddenly a lot smaller as he gazed up at a woman with beautiful red hair that slipped over one shoulder as she leaned forward. He could almost touch some of the strands. Naruto swallowed thickly.

"Aww, Minato," the woman cooed. "He's looking at me!"

A familiar-looking man came to her side. He smiled down at his son. "I'm afraid he will never come to know me as his father." His wife turned to him, startled, and he pulled her into an embrace, murmuring, "The Kyuubi is too strong for Konoha's forces. I have to fulfil my duty."

"Minato," the woman began.

"Please, Kushina," he interrupted. "This village is my life. I will give up mine for its survival."

Kushina gazed up at her lover's eyes. "You won't go in there alone."

"You'll come with me, I know." Minato sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't be so gutsy about everything but… I need you to buy me some time while I perform the jutsu. It is a job I can entrust to no one else. Kushina, no matter what you think of yourself, you are powerful, and you should be able to hold him at bay whilst I do this."

"Have I ever told you how much I hated you?" his wife replied.

Minato grinned wearily. "No."

"I hate you so much that it hurts to look away from you." she joked

Minato nodded and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Then he looked down at his son. Naruto found himself gazing into eyes that were almost identical to his own. He raised his arms to touch his father's face, but the man only chuckled and gave him a finger. "Remember this face, Naruto," Minato said softly. "Forgive me for leaving you without either of us to be there for you."

Kushina gently stroked Naruto's cheek, smiling tearily. "What will become of our son, Minato?"

"I have requested of Sarutobi-sensei that the villagers see Naruto as a hero," Minato replied. He pulled away from Naruto's grasp. "After all, he will be the one keeping the Kyuubi locked away. I've also told him not to tell him or anyone of his heritage."

Sharply, Kushina turned to him. "Why, Minato," she whispered. "Why would you erase us from his life? We are his parents! He will have enough to go through without this too"

"Please, Kushina, don't make this harder for me than it already is," he said in a strained voice. Kushina closed her mouth and looked questioningly at him. "As our son, he would be targeted by all of my enemies who wish to seek revenge. That generally means Orochimaru and Iwa. You know this, Kushina. I'm trying to protect him." When she opened her mouth to argue, he grasped her shoulders and said, "Please, let me do this. It's the only protection I can offer him."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest. "I hate you," she murmured.

"Me too," Minato whispered. Then his voice strengthened. "I asked Sarutobi to tell Naruto about us on his eighteenth birthday or he becomes chunin. He at least has the right to know that his mother was as beautiful as she is." He grinned as he combed his fingers through her hair. Kushina closed her eyes.

"I really do hate you, Minato Namikaze." She didn't see the sad smile on his face, but Naruto did, and he would never forget it.

"Kakashi knows as well," Minato murmured into his wife's hair. "But I swore him to secrecy, and I've pulled a favour as his old teacher. I've asked him to look out for our son."

"I can't believe Kakashi will have to play parent," Kushina commented. "For the last time, Minato, I hate that twisted mind of yours."

"I love you too, darling."

Naruto blinked, and the memory faded. He opened his mouth to cry out to his parents, but they were gone. He pressed a hand to his eyes. "Was that real?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," the Kyuubi said. Naruto's head snapped up; he had forgotten about the demon. He looked around and found himself in the grassy plain once more, with the dome towering over him.

"This photographic memory will help you retain information much better than you did before. Perhaps you will even be smarter than your precious pink-haired doll."

"Her name is Sakura," Naruto said evenly, though the corners of his mouth tilted up at the thought of surpassing his teammate's intellect.

"I care not for such names," the demon scoffed. His tails wavered imperiously. "Now leave if you have no other ridiculous demands."

-

Maybe it was just him, but his vision was very blurry. Naruto blinked rapidly a few more times, and they cleared. Yes, it was just him. Carefully, he sat up, wincing as his muscles stretched. They felt weird, really tight. It was almost as if he had worked out for several months with Lee's weights.

"Naruto?"

He turned to see Kakashi hovering over him. Naruto knew his sensei well enough to know that the jounin was worried. He looked over himself, and wasn't really surprised to find that there were no lethal gashes marring his body. He grinned up at his mentor. "Hi."

Kakashi seemed to relax a little. "Are you okay, Naruto?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah." Naruto shrugged. "Better than I should feel after getting my butt whooped by Sasuke again."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Tell me what happened, Naruto."

"There's not much to tell, really." Naruto saw that his sensei was not going to relent until he had a more credible answer, and sighed. "I almost died, spoke to the Fox, and he ended up giving me some new abilities. That's all."

It was the first time the genin had seen Kakashi appear at a loss. He was stunned. "What sort of new powers?" he questioned when he regained his composure.

At this, Naruto grinned. "Apparently, I am a little more intelligent now." Kakashi looked sceptical, right until Naruto told him that he couldn't tell him anything else.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"They are my trump cards," Naruto replied. "I don't want people discovering them beforehand; it will take away the essence of surprise when I face my opponents. Besides I want to see yours and obaa chans faces when I do tell you"

Kakashi was taken aback. _This… isn__'__t the hyperactive knucklehead I know_. Needless to say, the Naruto Kakashi knew would never think far ahead enough to keep his strengths concealed for future advantages. He would sooner proclaim them from atop the Hokage Stone than keep quiet.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin looked down. "Yes Naruto." For a moment, he thought he saw a deep emotion flicker in the boy's eyes.

"Thank you," Naruto said quietly. "For keeping your promise to my father."

Kakashi almost fainted. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said weakly.

"You don't have to play dumb, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said calmly. He stared down at his hands. "I know who my father is and what he asked you to do for me. He was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"Naruto…"

The boy continued regardless. "I was named after my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, for my own protection, in case my father's enemies tried to pursue and assault me." Naruto smiled vainly. "One of my new gifts is the ability to recall anything that has happened in my life," he said, as if it explained everything.

"Naruto," Kakashi began again, only to cut off once more.

"I know Father didn't want people to know I was his son until I am eighteen. I respect that, of course, so I will keep quiet until then." Naruto stood and brushed himself off nonchalantly, balancing easily atop the still waters. Kakashi noted that he was much taller than before. "I just wanted you to know this," Naruto continued, "seeing as my father trusted you so much."

Kakashi swallowed. "Minato-sensei was-"

"I thought you said he was covered in odd chakra, Kakashi."

He turned to his right to see Tsunade standing beside him, carefully scrutinizing Naruto with a piercing stare. He noticed how her eyes flickered to the torn jumpsuit that was suddenly too small for the boy. Kakashi bowed respectfully. "He was-"

"I'll handle this, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, and the jounin caught himself quickly.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "Naruto?" _What happened to him?_

"Purple chakra," Naruto answered. "It was the result of mine and the Kyuubi's chakra merging together. IN addition, I also acquired from interesting capabilities."

Tsunade glanced sharply at Kakashi. "Is this true?"

"It is, Lady Hokage." The hidden note in Kakashi's voice told her that she would receive a full report soon.

In the meantime, Tsunade nodded. "We'll talk about this later. For now, we will go back to the village. Then I will give you a thorough examination and find out exactly what they purple chakra did to you." She looked at the boy, distastefully noting how she had to tilt her head back to see his face. "On the surface," she said dryly, "you seemed to have grown and aged a little."

"No, you're just shrinking," Naruto replied nonchalantly. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"We should go," Kakashi said hastily. He lightly touched Naruto's arm, and then he and the Hokage leapt into the canopy of the trees. "Come on, Naruto."

Naruto grumbled and gathered a trickle of chakra into his legs. "I'm coming," he muttered, and then jumped.

His older companions' shouts of surprise and shock were quickly drowned by the howling of the wind in his face. Naruto landed swiftly and turned back to see that the Valley of the End was more than half a mile away. He had overshot a little.

_What an understatement_, he thought as he lowered himself to sit on the branch. He would be waiting a while.

Special thanks to my new beta peanutbutter126


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Morning, morning, morning_, Naruto prayed silently as he slowly peeled his eyes open. _Morning, morning, mor – YES!_ He almost jumped out of the bed – finally, he would be released from the hospital. He'd never liked hospitals; they smelled funny and reminded him of terribly horrible needles.

But at least something good had come out of his stay. Tsunade had assigned a Hyuuga to look over his internal organs for damage, and while they had been occupied, Naruto had utilized his new ability to duplicate the Byakugan and make it his own. He had been surprised by the fluency at which he could use his bloodline; it seemed the Kyuubi had taken care of muscle memory.

Now that he had the Byakugan, perhaps the entire ordeal hadn't been a dream after all. Naruto grinned slowly at the prospect – the Sharingan. Thankfully, Kakashi had one so he wouldn't have to find Sasuke. He was a little doubtful if his bloodline would be able to carbon copy Kakashi's, as the jounin's Sharingan was given to him, and not integrated into his system through birth.

Something nudged his consciousness, and Naruto sighed; he'd been getting used to this. He glanced around the room and made sure that it was empty before answering, "What is it this time, Fox?"

"You owe me some favours; it's time to repay them."

"I already did!" Naruto hissed, making sure to keep his voice down in case the medic-nins decided he needed psychological treatment. "You have better access to my mind now, and you can even have some freedom. Don't think I'm stupid; you made sure I was smarter, didn't you?"

"Then use this gift!" the Nine-Tailed Fox growled. "Lose the putrid orange jumpsuit!"

At this, Naruto blinked. That wasn't what he had been expecting. He was about to open his mouth to question, but before he could, he deduced the reasoning behind the demon's words and altered his response into a nod. "Alright. I'll go get some new clothes after we get out of here."

"You understand now?" the demon said, and Naruto could almost imagine its tails swishing ferociously in exasperation.

"A bright colour such as orange will draw attention and likely get us killed on a mission," Naruto replied easily. "In order to be stealthy, you need darker clothes." He paused. "Why do you care about this sort of stuff anyway? Actually, scratch that; how do you _know_ about things like clothes?" Naruto tried to imagine the Kyuubi swaddled in cloth, but only ended up with an image of a shadowy figure in a fox-skin coat. He resisted the urge to laugh. Thankfully, the demon fox had not sensed his amusement.

"Your kind assaulted me because I stood out," the Kyuubi snarled. Naruto winced as it clawed around in his consciousness. "I wouldn't have harmed your pitiful village had you shinobi not started on me. We bijuu once aided your weak race – until you tried to seal us away for your own outrageous ends!"

Naruto found himself rubbing his stomach. "I know that bit," he muttered.

In his mind, the Fox let out a low growl. "Shukaku wasn't insane before you humans captured him."

"He wasn't?" Then Naruto nodded. "I see." He could hear the Kyuubi gathering breath for his next rant, but at the moment, the door creaked open, the seals placed around the room glowing bright blue. Naruto quickly suppressed the demon's aura as a familiar face came into the room. He grinned. "Hi, baa chan."

Tsunade's eye twitched. The wall clock wasn't suddenly in her hand, and she flung it at Naruto before he could duck. "What have I told you about calling me that?" she fumed, though her expression calmed slightly when she saw that he was relatively healthy. "So, feeling better are you?"

"Loads."

She nodded. "Then you should be able to meet Yamato. He'll be watching over you for a while in case the Nine Tailed Fox manifests."

"It won't," Naruto said quickly. The last thing he needed was for someone to tag him.

"Just in case," Tsunade said firmly, leaving no place for disagreement. "He has an ability that can subdue the Fox's chakra should it break loose."

Well, if she put it that way… "Is it a bloodline trait?"

"You seem awfully interested," Tsunade commented dryly. "Should I be alarmed?" He only grinned wider, and she sighed. "I suppose it's a good thing; you seem to be thirsting for knowledge lately. And yes, Yamato's ability is a kekkei genkai, though we can't be certain of that yet – he was the result of one of Orochimaru's experiments."

Naruto's face darkened at the mention of the snake sannin. That man was _evil_. But then… talking about evil: "Baa chan, could you close the door for a moment?" he asked quietly.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and then obliged. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill."

Naruto told her about the reasons behind the Kyuubi attack. "The demons didn't start the wars, baa chan," he finished. "We did, and they just responded to protect themselves."

By now, the Hokage's eyes were slits. "You expect me to believe that?"

"No," Naruto answered. "I expect you to believe me." Tsunade's eyes widened at that.

"You seem to have gotten more talking done with your prisoner than I thought," she said finally.

"He brought be back from death's gate," Naruto said in an emotionless voice, as if it explained everything.

In a way, it did, and Tsunade must have believed it, because she let him leave shortly after.

Yamato was waiting outside. Naruto looked him up and down, and then dragged him off to Ichiraku's. He went as far as to offer to treat the escort, and after much contemplation, Yamato smiled and ordered a bowl of plain vegetable ramen. He watched in awe as Naruto inhaled his first bowl and reached for the second that Teuchi had already prepared for him.

"Thanks, old man," Naruto grinned, before digging in again. When he was finished, he turned to Yamato and found that the man had yet to finish his first bowl. "Oh, that's okay; I'll wait for you." He carefully chose his next words, and then asked, "You're ANBU, right?"

Yamato nodded as he ate. "That's right."

Naruto made sure he had a grin on his face before continuing. "So… does that mean you know some really cool jutsu you could teach me?"

Yamato finished his meal and pushed the bowl away. "You clearly don't eat enough to satisfy your curiosity."

Naruto just grinned. "Well, do you?"

"Perhaps," the man relented. "It really depends on your elemental affinity."

Thankfully, Naruto's newfound intelligence aided him. "It'd be useful to find out the techniques that best suit my chakra, huh?" he said, and Yamato nodded in agreement. "Can you help me find out my affinity, then?"

For a moment, Yamato was silent as he thought. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he sighed. "We'll go pick up some equipment on our way to the training grounds; it'll be easier to show you that way."

The nearest supply shop was two streets away. However, once they arrived outside, Yamato held up a hand to stop Naruto from entering. The blond looked questioningly at him. "Stay here, Naruto," Yamato warned in a soft voice. "I doubt you will receive fair service, considering your… prisoner. It's harsh, but people are ignorant at times, and it is something you will have to live with."

Naruto's eyes rested on the shop's sign for a moment, and then nodded. "I know that. It really is ignorance. The Kyuubi isn't all that bad; he can be quite helpful when he wants to be…" He winced when he realised that he had probably said too much. Warily, he glanced up at Yamato, but the man only stared at him for a moment before nodding and entering the store.

Yamato returned shortly. Wordlessly, he led Naruto to one of the village's training grounds. They stood in the middle, and he held out a small piece of paper out to the genin. "Right, Naruto, this is a special paper that is taken from a particular tree – we call it the 'chakra tree'. As it is, we call this 'chakra paper'. When you insert a small amount of chakra through this paper, it will show you your elemental affinity. Most people only have two or three. Have you got it so far?"

Naruto nodded, taking the slip of paper and looking it over. "So I just charge up some chakra into this, right?"

"Basically, yes. Why don't you do that now?"

"Sure thing." Naruto held the paper between two fingers and pulsed chakra into it. Immediately, the sheet sliced in half; one half was sodden and dusted with dirt while the other was charred a dark brown by heat and current. The blond rubbed by back of his head as the two pieces fluttered to the grass, one piece dropping faster than the other. "Um… was that supposed to happen?"

Yamato stared at the discarded paper. Stooping over, he picked them up and inspected them carefully with wide eyes. "No," he said after a while. "It's just not possible. All… all five elements – it's not possible." He shook his head and reached into his pouch for another chakra sheet. "Try again with this spare, Naruto. Something must have gone wrong in the process; I have to make sure."

Shrugging, Naruto channelled chakra into the paper once again, producing the same results. He looked helplessly up at Yamato, clearly trying to convey that it was not his fault. The jonin did not seem to notice; he was gazing into the distance thoughtfully.

Rapidly growing impatient, Naruto waved a hand in front of the man's face, snapping him out of his reverie. "Hey, when are you going to teach me a cool jutsu?" he demanded.

Yamato scratched his head. "Uh, sorry about that, Naruto. I was thinking…" He coughed into his hand. "I know some basic earth jutsu that you can try." It would also give him a good chance to see if the boy really was able to utilize the elements that he was claimed to possess.

Now Naruto was grinning. "Well, get to it already!" he urged.

"Don't rush the process, Naruto. First, you need to work on using the earth element before attempting the jutsu." Yamato walked over to the edge of the training ground, signalling for Naruto to stay where he was. "To speed this up," he called when he had stopped walking, "you can use some shadow clones. Make one now and send it over to me."

Naruto obliged and pulled his hands into the familiar handseals. In a puff of smoke, a single clone appeared by his side, already setting off at a light jog toward Yamato. The blond blinked. _Well, whaddya know_, he mused. _The Kyuubi must have done something after all!_ Usually, his lack of control over his chakra would produce a minimum of ten shadow clones, but this time he had managed to stick to the criteria.

Once the clone had reached him, Yamato said to it, "I want you to remember this; a clone carries all of its knowledge back to the person who summoned it. Have you got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the clone said, mock saluting.

Nodding, Yamato gripped its shoulder and squeezed tightly, destroying it. As he walked back to the original Naruto, he could see the puzzled look on the boy's face, his head cocked. "Naruto, do you know what the clone and I discussed?"

His face brightening in understanding, Naruto replied, "You said that it will carry its knowledge back to me." He grinned. "This is awesome! It's a wonder I never noticed that before. Man, this is so cool; I'll can learn loads of stuff in a really short time. I'll have this technique down in an hour."

Yamato seized the genin's hands before he could form the handseals. "Oh no you don't, Naruto," he said sternly. "If I know you, you'll make a thousand clones just to speed up the process. That will eat up your chakra and ultimately kill you."

Sheepishly, Naruto lowered his hands. "Yes, sir," he mumbled.

For some reason, it made Yamato feel guilty just looking at the crestfallen boy. Chagrined, he said, "Cheer up, Naruto. I'll show you a technique only I and the Shodai Hokage have been able to do. How about that? It'll be good for you to get used to it; it'll help me if I ever have to use it to deal with situations where your prisoner gets out of hand."

At this, Naruto nodded eagerly.

Yamato smiled, then moved off to stand further away. He took a deep breath, and then formed rapid handseals. "Hokage Style: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society Technique!" he shouted, slamming his hand to the the ground. There was a rumbling growl from the earth, and then six thick pillars of wood shot up into the air.

By now, Naruto was grinning very, very widely. "Is that Mokuton?"

Yamato nodded and released the technique. "It is."

"Can you show me more? Please? This is cool!"

For a moment, Yamato was on the verge of disagreeing; this wasn't what they had come for, after all. But then, Naruto's enthusiasm was infectious, and it wasn't long before he gave in. "Okay, fine," he relented. "But after this we will get back on topic."

Naruto triumphantly whooped – but his celebration was cut short as he was suddenly ensnared in intertwining branches of wood. He placed a hand against the timber and narrowed his eyes at Yamato. How did had he copied the Byakugan again?

No sooner had he thought this when a small itch erupted on the back of his left hand. With a cry, Naruto jerked it away from the wood. On the back of his hand was now a leaf-shaped mark. He blinked at it for a moment longer, until a prickling sensation entered the back of his mind. It felt… weird. The plants around him seemed to reach out to them, and he could almost understand the hidden language behind the swaying of their leaves and the creaking of the heavier branches.

Was this… Mokuton?

Seeing the stunned expression on the boy's face, Yamato quickly released the technique. Had he hurt him? He raced to Naruto's side as the genin collapsed to his knees. "Naruto? Naruto, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Naruto raised his head, tried to tell the man that he could. But he couldn't get his mouth to open. The sudden exposure to all things green was overwhelming him. His head began to spin. He willed it to stop, but it didn't, and he was almost glad when Yamato hauled him to his feet and practically dragged him to the Hokage's office. Before Naruto could recover, Tsunade was hovering over him, demanding to know what the mark on the back of his hand was. The look in her eyes was scary, as if she knew something supernatural had happened – in a way, it had.

There was no getting out of this now. There were less plants up in the Hokage Tower, and as Naruto's head began to clear, he answered wearily, "I copied Yamato's Mokuton abilities."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed to slits. "You can't just _copy_ it, Naruto!" she all but shouted. "My grandfather's Mokuton requires exact genes to manipulate. Don't lie to me – what have you done this time?"

"I'm not lying!" Naruto protested. He sat up despite Shizune's efforts to keep him down. "Baa-chan, this is one of my new abilities that I haven't mentioned to you yet."

The Hokage crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me. Now. And you'd better pray to Kami that it's true."

"It is," Naruto assured in a grave tone. "While I was talking to the Kyuubi, I asked him for a bloodline limit so that I could bring Sasuke-teme back and be able to fend off those Akatsuki bastards the next time they show up again." He met Tsunade's incredulous stare seriously. "It's true, baa-chan, I swear. I want to protect my precious people, and that includes you."

"Naruto…" Tsunade shook her head lightly. "Exactly what does this kekkei genkai do?"

"It's like the Sharingan, except it duplicates bloodline limits rather than jutsu. I've already copied Byakugan and Mokuton."

Tsunade paled. Fast.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

Naruto woke groggily, blinking drowsily as he dragged the back of his hand across his eyes. Then the events of the past evening washed over him as he remembered what had happened.

All hell had broken loose. Tsunade began demanding to know what other talents had been hiding from her, and Naruto had had to explain everything. _Everything_. From his deal with the Kyuubi to how the demon was not permitted by godly law to break it. Then he'd had to explain the changes he had undergone, how he knew who his parents were. He also had to tell them how he knew he couldn't allow his parentage to become public knowledge in fear of attracting his father's old enemies, and when he'd said that, Jiraiya had made his entrance through the window.

Although it was obvious that he had heard everything that had been said, Naruto was disappointed if he had been expecting the Sannin to be frowning. On the contrary, he had been beaming. "I'm proud of you, gaki," he'd said, and Naruto had been stunned. "You would have been told this sooner, but Sarutobi-sensei and I were worried about you going off about it to the villagers so they would change their views of you. At least you know it's a stupid thing to do."

"I really would have done that, Ero-sennin," Naruto had said in a serious tone. "But now I have extended foresight and intellect, and I can see what will happen if I tell anyone about my parents."

"Good kid."

"But I want people to know that I now have a kekkei genkai."

Tsunade had been intrigued by this. "And why would that be?"

"They don't necessarily have to know what my kekkei genkai can do. I've done some research on the village's laws regarding clans and kekkei genkai. If my new bloodline can be recognised I have a chance to gaining elite status."

After a long discussion to which he had allowed himself to be subjected to, Tsunade had agreed. She granted him the old Uchiha estate. Sasuke had sold it to the Third Hokage and the compound was now village property.

That was all yesterday's history, though. Presently, he had a lot of work to do.

For starters, he had to plan out a new training strategy and move into the now Uzumaki estate. He sent clones out to take down the old Uchiha banners and insignia do the basic housework to make the place liveable once more.

He then sent twenty clones disguised with a henge jutsu into the Konoha library. It helped to study up on what he was never properly taught at the academy, and he soon found that understanding the complex texts was much easier with his increased intelligence capabilities. The clones dispelled themselves to inform him of the fruits of their labour.

Once that was done he had a word with Tsunade about having a talk with either Neji or Hinata about some training with his newly acquired Byakugan. Unfortunately, Neji, who was the more suitable instructor, was on a month long mission to the Land of Tea escorting some high level diplomats with his team and so could not do the job. Improvisation was the key, however, and Naruto offered to pay for Hinata on a C rank mission salary to be his teacher for a week intensive course.

Hinata had been sent for later on by Tsunade who had explained the details of Naruto obtaining the Byuakugan without divulging the Kyuubi or Naruto's bloodline ability it had been stated that he had somehow, and that no one knew exactly how, gained access to the Byakugan but that his eyes remained blue instead of the usual white and that she had been assigned this mission to train him in its uses. However, she was forbidden from mentioning to anyone especially those of her clan that Naruto had this ability. Hinata was understandably not only overjoyed but quite nervous as well.

And so she turned up at his old place to find it totally empty with a for sale sign there. After a few minutes, though, one of Naruto's clones appeared when he saw Hinata's look of confusion and distress that he was no longer at his place he dropped the henge and told her where his new place was he told her he would meet her he smirked at this next part at his personal training grounds on his estate. Hinata blushed at this and quickly walked to the training ground to meet the original. Hinata walked toward Naruto who was standing in the middle of the training ground just as she was about to approach one of his shadow clones at the library dispelled itself, instantly Naruto had all its knowledge. The clone in question had been learning how to be polite and how to talk to women.

Naruto being who he was decided to try out what he had learned. "Hi Hinata. Wow, you're looking really beautiful this morning."

Hinata just blushed and pressed her fingers together nervously. Then she fainted.

Naruto blinked, and then rushed over to her and tried to bring her round. After a few moments she opened her eyes upon seeing Naruto so close and, remembering what had happened, she just put her arms around him and began kissing him, before fainting once again.

Naruto was stunned with what he now knew. Hinata had always liked him that was why she was always so shy around him. Naruto felt great; he had somebody who had always cared even if he hadn't noticed it before. But he didn't know if he could return those affections the way she needed him too he still had his crush for Sakura and he didn't know Hinata all that well. So he when she woke up once more he said, "Hinata I think we need to talk. I know you like me but to be honest I don't know all that much about you, I would really like to get to know you better but I think that will have to wait until after we have completed my training. I don't want you to hold back in teaching me either so I would like you to not go easy on me just because you like me, okay?"

Hinata nodded, still blushing.

"Before you begin Naruto, Hinata, I think it might be good if we talk alone Naruto." Kakashi said after nearly giving both of them heart attacks.

"Kakashi-sensei don't do that!" yelled Naruto, sick to death of the Copy Ninja always creeping up on him.

Hinata looked at the two for a moment before stuttering "I'll b-be over there if you n-need me, Naruto."

Kakashi spoke to Naruto when he knew she would be unable to overhear them "I have been instructed by the Hokage to use my Sharingan on you in a sparing match to see if your power will be able to copy it. So lets get it over with."

"Ok let's do this Kakashi-sensei" yelled Naruto. Naruto got into a new taijutsu stance that he had learnt from one of his clones reading in the library it was a variation on tai chi that also allowed for attack as well as defence Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan.

Naruto started to feel a little funny almost as though his vision was tunnelling but suddenly he could see everything time almost seemed to slow down. He could predict Kakashi's movements. The Jonin came to attack from the right but with Naruto's new ability to see he managed to dodge.

_Right now I can do this I must work on my speed maybe Kakashi can help me with that or maybe even Gai-sensei could teach me as he is faster than even Kakashi-sensei._

Kakashi built up his chakra and started doing handsigns with his new ability to predict Naruto realised that he was going to be using a fire technique Naruto did the first thing he could think of, he jumped in the pond as soon as the fireball passed over his head he used his chakra to float to the surface before standing upon the surface.

Realising that even with the Sharingan he was no match for Kakashi (yet) he called out, "I surrender Kakashi-sensei."

They both looked at each other and bowed showing the other respect. Kakashi decided he had better take off but not before pulling out his orange book again. Now that Naruto had access to the Sharingan he decided to put his powers to good use he created 10 clones to start with and had 2 go to find Captain Yamato to try and learn the Mokuton techniques.

With this new ability he could see how much chakra to put into an attack and the exact hand signs to use so copying pretty much any jutsu would be so easy. This more than anything was what made Naruto excited. Before, people would not really teach him anything useful so as to try and get him killed on a mission, they actively sabotaged him, but now if he wanted to he could copy any jutsu he wanted, and whilst he may not be as good as Kakashi-sensei with it yet, he would be soon!

Naruto sent the other 8 clones and had them split into pairs he had one of them activate his Byakugan whilst the other worked on Rasengan with one hand. After all it was a big disadvantage that he needed either 2 hands or a clone to form the chakra. So he sent the clones to work on doing it one handed whilst the Byakugan ones could see how the chakra was being formed and be able to find out what he was doing wrong.

Suddenly there was a loud booming noise as Naruto looked over to the area where the noise came from he saw a cloud of smoke rising. Deciding to check it out he turned to Hinata and quickly asked her to go and get some back-up just in case. With that done he jumped up onto the rooftops and reached the area where the smoke was coming from.

There on the ground under some rubble was Tenten and what looked like another man with bandages over his eyes. Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was someone rapidly moving across the rooftops away from the scene Naruto quickly made a few shadow clones to help get Tenten and who he assumed to be her father out of the remains of what he now realised was her families weapon shop and went off after the person who was rapidly getting away.

Activating his Byakugan he followed her chakra signature whilst trying to stay out of her sight slowly gaining ground. When he was very close he deactivated his Byakugan and leapt out in front of the enemy. Upon his close inspection he noticed that it was a woman and she seemed to be wearing clothes from the land of the Rock village.

"What are you doing here and why did you attack Tenten and her dad?" his voice rang out.

The woman just smirked before replying "Get out of my way, kid, or you'll get hurt."

Naruto stiffened and growled out "I don't think so. You will pay for what you have done to my friend. Now surrender or I will have to hurt you and the way I am feeling right now that''s not such a good thing for you."

The woman just continued to smile and said, "Yeah, as if a snot nosed genin like yourself could take me out. Go home to your mama before I send you to the morgue."

This just served to make Naruto madder. "Fine if you won't surrender I'll just have to whip your butt and let Ibiki deal with you. He scares most of the people in this village so he will love to interrogate you."

The woman quickly drew a kunai and threw it at Naruto who simply deflected it with a kunai of his own. Quickly activating his Sharingan he watched the woman carefully.

"Ahh the Sharingan you must be that Uchiha kid I have heard about. Sorry to disappoint you but you won't be able to copy my jutsu" she said offhandedly. Naruto look at her with confusion.

_Jutsu that can't be copied… I can only think of two that can't be copied easily: sealing techniques and… oh my god she has a KEKKEI GENKAI._

Seeing the look of comprehension on his face, the woman said, "I see you have finally figured it out. Yes, I have a kekkei genkai. My clan acquired it a few years ago from the village of the Hidden Mist." Then she moved one hand to form a seal "Ninja Art: Ice Needles!" Ice needles formed out of the air Naruto who had seen this attack before when he battled Haku dodged out of the way at the last second to avoid the needles. He quickly formed a plan.

_Well she doesn't know about my skills or the fact that i have just copied her blood line ability,_ he thought _So what should I use?_

Then it hit him he raised one hand and formed a seal grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks for the help," he said. "Ninja Art: Demonic Ice Mirrors!"

Mirrors of water began forming around the woman and she looked at Naruto in total shock. Before she could get her bearings, Naruto leapt into one of the mirrors that surrounded her. His image was all around her she threw a shuriken at the mirror nearest to her. But when she looked he was no longer in that mirror. Naruto moved his hands into a few seals once again "Wood Release: Four Pillars Technique!"

A wood prison rapidly surrounded the woman. Just as this, happened his back-up arrived in the form of Kakashi and a couple of Anbu. "You missed the party, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Okay, Naruto, calm down. You did well."

The Anbu put some chakra restraining handcuffs on the woman before asking Naruto to undo the wood prison. Naruto quickly undid the technique. An Anbu with a bird mask turned to Kakashi. "We'll take her to Anbu headquarters for interrogation. You two better go and report to the Hokage and tell her we have the enemy ninja in custody."

"Right." replied Kakashi. "Come along Naruto lets go report in."

Naruto and Kakashi leapt of the rooftops onto the street below walking calmly over to the Hokage tower. The usual 2 Anbu were outside the Hokage's office "You are expected go right in," one of them said to Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto opened the door and saw Hinata, Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade all standing in the room "Hey, Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, um, well I have kinda been training under Tsunade-sensei. I needed to become stronger so that we can get Sasuke-kun back." Naruto's face fell he was sick of this even now after all he's done she was still infatuated with that bastard.

"Naruto, report" said Tsunade authoritatively.

"Well I apprehended the ninja who attacked the shop. The Anbu have taken her to be interrogated by Ibiki."

"Good good" replied Tsunade. "Any other things you need to tell me?" she questioned

"Well i got a new technique from her before i managed to subdue her/" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

Tsunade nodded understanding he meant that he had copied another bloodline trait. "Very well we should have the information we need from the woman in a few hours. Until then I suggest you take a break from training and get some lunch." Tsunade said. At the mention of the word lunch Naruto's stomach grumbled. He was imagining big plates of ramen as she spoke.

"Hey, Hinata want to come and have some lunch with me?" he asked the shy teen.

Hinata turned beet red and started fidgeting with her index fingers. "S-sure, Naruto-kun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

fNaruto was nervous. This was the first time he'd ever been on a date before. Although technically this wasn't what you'd call a date. In all truth, it was just lunch between a guy who wasn't sure of his feelings and a girl who fancied him. Since he thought of this as a sort of date he realised that Ichiraku's wasn't really the best place to go. He decided that he'd go to the place he'd once been to when Ichiraku's had been closed while the old man and Ayame had been on holiday. They hadn't treated him like a monster there and they did a few good dishes.

He and Hinata walked along the streets in an uncomfortable silence until they came to a nice, modestly decorated café. _Takeru's_ was printed in bright red lettering over the doorway.

They sat at a vacant table and looked over the menus. "So, Hinata-chan," Naruto said slowly, "what do you fancy?"

H-he called me… Hinata-ch-chan, the Hyuuga heiress thought to herself, flushing. "Um, I'll… I'll just have t-the shrimp and fried noodles w-with wasabi sauce…"

Eventually, a waitress detached herself from another table and approached theirs. Naruto turned to her and started to order. "Okay, I'll have some chicken balls and rice with black bean sauce and my friend will have the shrimp and fried noodles with wasabi sauce."

The meal was pleasant enough, despite Hinata's consistent stumbling and Naruto's restraint to eating with dignity. Polite conversation was made, inquiries answered, small laughs exchanged.

Everything would have gone on perfectly had a woman not entered up walked up behind Naruto as he rose to leave, pressing her ample chest against his back. "You didn't forget about me, did you, gaki? And here I thought you had a thing for me."

Naruto turned bright red and had a scared look in his eyes as he realised that the woman behind him was none other than Mitarashi Anko, the proctor for the second exam. He remembered all too well what had happened and how it had felt the last time she had been behind him.

Hinata's eyes flared brightly for a second and looked as if she was about to beat up the very scary and sexy special jonin. Anko just laughed. "I'm only kidding with ya, gaki. Look I know you're probably a bit sore on the whole Sasuke business but come round to my place sometime next week. I live just outside area 44 in a log cabin. I know the way that snake bastard trains people so I might be able to give you some tips on fighting the pedophile's new apprentice."

"Great," Naruto forced out, then nodded and took Hinata's hand as they left the café.

Hinata was a little bit put off by the way the woman had put her hands on her Naruto-kun and was feeling a little bold. She turned to Naruto pulling him to a stop in the alleyway and kissed him.

Naruto was stunned but slowly kissed her back. Hinata snuggled closer to the blond, her breast pressed against his. Her tongue coiled into mouth and played with his.

Then she fainted.

Naruto was not only stunned, but also had to admit he was turned on. Sakura had never made him feel that special and there was a feeling of power and excitement racing through his body. He quickly made a shadow clone and sent it to take Hinata back to his place and stay with her till she woke up. He still had to see obaa-chan soon and she hated late people.

As if he happened to agree with Naruto's reasoning, Kakashi appeared next to him, dropping down from a roof. "Yo.

"Is she ready for us yet, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded, and the two of them jumped onto the rooftops, swiftly making their way to the tower.

Tsunade was drinking a cup of sake when Kakashi and Naruto entered her office. She reluctantly placed the porcelain cup down. "Well, we have found out what we wanted to know; it was a personal attack against Ichiri and his daughter Tenten just got caught in the cross fire. The assaulter has been sentenced to death as an example to those who would also try to harm Konoha and its citizens. Luckily Ichiri and Tenten only suffered minor injuries – Tenten has a broken arm, but it should be healed in a week."

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Kakashi, you're dismissed. Naruto, I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Kakashi bowed to the Hokage, and then left in a whirl of leaves.

Right on cue, Jiraiya appeared at the window just as the jounin faded out of physical existence.

"Ah, you made it Jiraiya," Tsunade said nonchalantly, and then realised that her former teammate was not at all focused on her acknowledgement of his presence. She stood and raised a dangerous fist. "STOP LOOKING AT MY BOOBS YOU PERVERT!" Glaring, Tsunade settled back in her seat, ignoring Naruto's snigger."Since you now know about your parents, it is time you got your inheritance."

Naruto stood a little straighter, at attention.

"I have already had your family's funds transferred under the Uzumaki name for now until you can reclaim your father's name when you are ready to return your proper clan name to Konoha and are able to defend it. Also, I have these for you." She handed Naruto a scroll case that seemed rather large. "They contain some of your father's scrolls. We don't know where he hid the better ones I am afraid - but we do have an idea about that."

At this, Jiraiya seemed to regain conscious thought and turned to his young student, nodding. "I think your father hid them in his clan estate with certain seals that only a Namikaze would be able to open. Specifically you would be able to open. Tsunade and I have had an idea so as not to arouse suspicion. We are going to give you a D-rank mission to the Namikaze estate and do the place up - we will say that it is in the interest of the village that it doesn't fall into disrepair and make the place look untidy that will be your cover while you are looking. I will be accompanying you under a henge since I know what to look for."

"Girls?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Baka!"

Then Naruto was serious again. "Alright, I get it. But once we have finished, Ero-sennin, can you do me a favour? I would like you to teach me about seals. I have had a few ideas but I won't tell you about them just yet. I'd still like to get to know my fathers best subject anyway. Besides if we do find these jutsu scrolls in my fathers estate then I may need to know about seals to use hirashin."

Jiraiya looked stunned, but he recovered quickly. "I see. Then I'll meet you tomorrow in this office at 10 am to do our mission. Then, if we do find the scrolls tomorrow, I'll start teaching you about the basic seals."

Naruto beamed. Tsunade smiled; it was the first real smile she had seen on his face since Sasuke had betrayed the village. She frowned when Naruto's face turned serious. "I must get stronger and better skilled if I am going to bring Sasuke back."

Tsunade's frown deepened. "Surely you aren't still going to try to get him back after what he did to you and the retrieval team?"

"I will bring Sasuke back. Not that I want to anymore - that idiot can rot with Orochimaru for all I care. But I made Sakura a promise and you know me, obaa-chan I never go back on my word; it's my nindo. My nindo is my honor without it I am nothing. That is the only reason I am still going after Sasuke. But if I find out he has hurt anymore of my precious people in any way, I will kill him without a thought. Besides I cannot let him become Snake-teme's new vessel in three years or he will have the power to crush Konoha, and as its next Hokage, I must do what is best for the village right?"

-

Later that evening, Naruto was in his apartment, lying on his bed. He was calming his thoughts for meditation. In his mind, he came upon the place he wished to go; the field of the Kyuubi. But where the fox normally stood was a beautiful woman with flowing red hair red eyes wearing a really revealing outfit of a skirt that at one side was close to her ankles and at the other side was right by her panty line and a top that matched all in red.

"Who are you?" Naruto said in shock and not a little bit of desire.

The woman turned around to face him. "I am Kyuubi, child. This is my other form. I sometimes use it to walk among the humans of this planet." His… her voice was gentle and soft.

"B-but why have I always seen you in the giant fox form whenever we have met before?"

"The old cage that I had formerly been trapped in made the change impossible for me to do. It had been designed in a way to stop me from changing my form so that I could not escape. However when I upgraded your body, young one, I slightly altered the seal." And, seeing Naruto's look of worry, added "Don't worry, I am not able to escape anyway. Being in my old form for so long greatly taxed me. Normally I would only take my fox form when I am truly mad, since I cannot sustain it for long periods and being stuck in that form was exhausting."

"I… see…" Naruto murmured.

"So long as it is, I will be in this form unless you summon me for quite a few years. Now enough about that it is time I told you some things."

"What sort of things?"

"Firstly, it is about the Sharingan. You will never be able to acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan as you are not of the Uchiha bloodline. You wouldn't want it anyway." Naruto frowned, and Kyuubi went on. "When I cursed that idiot Madara for his betrayal I did it in a way that made his quest for power his ultimate undoing. Anyone from the clan who activates the Mangekyo will slowly become blind with its use. I can still sense Madara out there, which is something you will have to tell your Hokage. I feel his hand in the events that are unfolding with the Akatsuki. Beware of Madara; he has the power to draw me out with his Mangekyo."

Naruto's face darkened. "I'll watch out for him," he promised quietly.

Kyuubi nodded. "It was he that I was after when I came to this village all those years ago. I see now that it was a trap. He meant for your shinobi to fight me in fear and maybe even planned that your father would be able to seal me."

"He is responsible for all this for all the pain I went through for my… my parents deaths." Naruto's fists clenched tightly and his form started to shake. "I will avenge them… but still, I won't become like Sasuke to do it. He will pay for what he has done." He raised his head, tried to calfm his anger. "But one thing I'm curious about how is he still alive and does he still have the Sharingan if using it makes the user blind? These answers bring up more questions than they answer!"

"As to that I don't know," the Kyuubi replied regretfully, and Naruto's frown deepened. "However there are jutsus that would allow for him to jump from body to body much like that Orochimaru or there are some others that allow a limited immortality. But these are jutsus that only the sickest of people would ever use as they involve killing opponents very regularly and in certain ritualistic ways."

She paused before continuing, "I know why you came here, Naruto, as your… well, I suppose I'd prefer to call it 'partner' now, rather than 'prisoner'. I know what you know but unfortunately this does not extend both ways. Yes, I will train you up along with your other teachers. As a demon I have been in and seen many battles and as such know a great deal of jutsus. However it will be hard to do from within here and you cannot keep coming in here every time you get stuck. We will have to figure out a solution to this before I can train you properly. Even if you were to summon me it would do no good, since I would be in my demon state - not counting the fact that it would send your village into chaos I would not be in the position to teach you anything in that form."

Naruto nodded in understanding his mind, already delving into the problem to see if he can find a solution "Very well. And do you mind if I call you Kyu-chan instead of Kyuubi? It sounds a little better."

She smiled to indicate that it was alright.

Naruto grinned. "Well then, I'd better go and rest before I start with Ero-sennin tomorrow. Bye, Kyu-chan, I'll see you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

OK GUYS AFTER THIS CHAPTER IT MAY BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE MY DAD PASSED

AWAY A FEW WEEKS AGO AND I NEED TO GO OVER TO THE UK

ON TOP OF THAT I PROBABLY WON'T FEEL MUCH LIKE WRITING FOR A WHILE.

chapter 5.

Naruto was in awe. His family's mansion was the grandest building he had ever seen. It made the

Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds look like small bungalows in comparison. Who would have thought that something so beautiful and majestic was hidden so well in the forests that no-one trained in, and within the walls of Konoha as well?

He looked over at the kid beside him dressed in ANBU style trousers with a fishnet shirt and a green top similar to a chuunin vest. "Okay Jiraiya, how do we start?" he asked.

"Call me Sasherou for this mission, kid. We wouldn't want anyone to know why we are really here. After all, Danzou has been trying to get into this place for years to get your father's jutsus for his little Root nuisance."

"Ah, okay, Sasherou."

Jiraiya nodded. "Alright. Now then, see that seal over there on the door?" He pointed. "It's a blood and chakra seal and it will only work if you are a blood relation of the person who put the seal in place. In this case a blood relation of Minato. So go over there and put some blood on the seal and then channel a small amount of chakra into the seal to release it."

Naruto walked over to the seal and pulsed chakra into it. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the whole house glowed red for a few seconds. Stepping back, Naruto saw that a barrier of some sort was collapsing around the house. The door swung open.

He whistled admirably. "Cool."

The main hallway was wide and spacious, but Naruto didn't really notice. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes watered ever so slightly. Above the main staircase he saw a portrait of his mother and father smiling. His throat became full with the wave of grief that until now he had managed to suppress.

Quickly turning his face away he looked to the left where he saw the lounge beautifully decorated in a classy yet homely way. As he walked over he noticed more pictures of his mother and father in photograph frames he noticed one or two of people he had never met but they seemed to look a lot like him, and some even resembled his mother's appearance. They seemed to be a lot older than the others and some had his parents in with the other people, but they were much younger in the photos.

Naruto found himself smiling. Finally, he had something of the family he had always yearned for.

Jiraiya walked over to him and rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's alright to feel sad at their loss, kid. I still feel it myself, but you can't let that loss rule your life. Be strong and protect that which they stood for. Remember their wishes for you and always know they did love you."

"I… I just wish that they were still here, Ero-sennin," Naruto admitted after a short pause. "I have always missed them even though I didn't know who they were. It's is my dream to make them proud of me, and although I never told anyone, not even Sarutobi-jiji, it was one of the main reasons why I want to be Hokage. It's not just about getting respect… it was about making them proud."

"They were proud of you, Naruto. Of that I am certain." Jiraiya nodded when Naruto looked questioningly at him. "That's right. When your father found out you were coming into the world he told me how excited he was to would have you and how proud you would make him. And knowing how you have turned out I know that he is definitely proudly proclaiming to Kami himself that you are his son and how proud he is of you."

Something was prickling the back of Naruto's eyes, but he subdued the urge to wipe his eyes and grinned. Jiraiya grinned back. "Let's go get this stuff sorted out then we can get back to training."

"Yosh! Alright! Let's go, Ero - I mean, Sasherou!"

-

A couple of hours later, the two had only found some fake scrolls in the library. Probably to lead thieves with bad intentions away from the real scrolls. Naruto could tell they were fakes after reading the one about the Rasengan steps. If anyone had followed the steps for that they would end up very badly hurt.

As he was looking through the shelves, Naruto noticed something; amongst all the factual books was a fictional one that looked very worn out. The title was 'Sins of the Father'. Intrigued, Naruto pulled the book from the shelf. As he did so, he noticed a seal behind the book placed on the shelf. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasherou, I think I found something," he called over his shoulder.

Jiraiya quickly came over and looked at the seal, frowning thoughtfully. "Hmm… wow I have never seen a seal of this complexity. Even the heaven seal that holds your tenant has nothing on this and it seems to be designed to only open for you. See this marking here?" He pointing to a small picture of the Kyuubi.

Naruto squinted. "Yeah."

"That one means you need to use some of the Kyuubi's chakra to open it. But on top of that you need blood too. The thing is, this isn't a storage seal. I don't actually know what sort of seal this is. I have never seen anything like this. Your father was a true genius."

"I suggest you open it. Just be careful; we have no idea what may happen. Although I doubt that your father would do anything harmful to you."

"I think so too," Naruto murmured, and bit his thumb. With only a slight moment of hesitation, he pressed the wound against the seal and channelled some of his tenant's chakra into it. The seal glowed a bright red before flashing in a brilliant white that burned the eyes for a few seconds.

Suddenly a stone archway appeared in the middle of the library. It wasn't connected to anything; just an archway. Jiraiya and Naruto walked over to the pillars and gasped as they saw a purple barrier of some sort between the pillars.

"I think I know what this is," Jiraiya said in a low voice. "When I was still your father's teacher he told me of an idea he had for creating a pocket dimension. But I never thought he had actually done it. This is amazing! I think we had better go through the doorway and see what your father put in here."

Naruto and Jiraiya gulped before stepping through.

Naruto gasped when he opened his eyes. In front of him was a large training field and over to his right was a large house. There were seals all over the place, several on pedestals near the training grounds, and there were quite a few on the ground itself on the outer edges of the field.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya before saying, " I think we should start with the house. That would probably be where dad put the real jutsu scrolls."

They walked over to the front door of the large house, which although wasn't as big as the mansion which they had just come from, was still impressive. Upon entering, Naruto looked to the right where there was a large library. Strangely the shelves bore crystal rocks with funny seals on them. He walked up to a pedestal that had a seal on it. Underneath the seal was written: _Add chakra, my son._

Naruto did as the writing said and added chakra to the seal. In the middle of the room where there was a small platform an image appeared.

Jiraiya gasped "M-Minato!"

The hologram turned its head toward Naruto. "My son, I am so proud that you have made it here to this place I created for our family. If you are watching this then you have made a fine ninja and Sarutobi has told you finally who I am and about your mother.

"You also know of the great burden that I placed upon you. I am sorry, my son, but you were the only person I could entrust such a great responsibility and power to. The place where you stand is special; it is a training ground within a dimension that I created. In here time moves more quickly than in the world of Konoha in here. You can train for a year whilst only a day passes back in Konoha, but even then you will not age within here.

"This is the secret of how I sealed Kyuubi when we knew it was coming. I came here to prepare what I could for you and to create the seal that I put upon you. There is much within this library; these crystals are filled with knowledge that you will be able to absorb directly into you. Some are powerful jutsu's and some are knowledge of many different subjects. There is also sealed in the seal on the wall over there a special sword that I created just for you, my son."

Naruto looked over to where the hologram indicated, but before he could comment, his father had continued. "I hope that my wish for you to be seen as a hero was fulfilled. But I know that it is unlikely that it happened that way. Remember, Naruto, their ignorance and fear of what they do not understand is not their fault. Pity them and try to enlighten them. Please do as I did and protect our home; protect the village that your mother and I loved so much.

"I will," Naruto whispered. Minato Namikaze did not hear him.

"One last thing I must tell you; there will not be enough time for me to tell Sarutobi before I go and seal the Kyuubi. The instigator of the demon's attack was Madara Uchiha. I have found out that he is still alive. Now that you have the Kyuubi he will try to get to you. Although he is not powerful enough to do it himself I fear he will try to recruit others to do the job for him… take care, my son and be happy."

The hologram faded out.

Jiraiya was astounded. "Wow… all this knowledge… I knew my old student was a genius but even I had no idea that he was in a totally different league all together."

Naruto walked calmly over to the seal on the wall that his father had pointed out and unsealed it. It wasn't a complicated seal; just a simple storage seal like any ordinary ninja would use. The hilt of a blade came first with a red fox for a handle. It had seals on the hilt where the fingers would go. The blade was a silvery red, and it was light and easy to move around. Naruto was surprised because he normally found swords to be fairly heavy and too cumbersome to be of much use to him, but this sword it almost felt like a part of him and he had only just pick it up. It was a weird feeling for Naruto.

Along with the sword there was also a scroll with a seal on it, but underneath the seal were the words, _Use on the pedestal_. So Naruto walked to the pedestal and placed the scroll on top of the seal on it. Another hologram of his father appeared.

"Hello once again, Naruto. This sword that I have crafted for you is special; if you look at the hilt you will notice some seals where your fingers should go. These are my own creation. Elemental transformation seals. By putting chakra through a single or even two seals at once you can give your blade different elemental properties.

"For instance, for your index finger if you put chakra through the seal there you will get fire. Below that, lightning, followed by earth, wind, and for your thumb, water. Now, I know that water is not much use on a blade; neither is earth, but these can be used together. For instance, if you are fighting and you put your blade into the ground and activate the earth and water seals, you will be able to use certain mokuton jutsus. Also you could just use the earth and send a blast of rock at an opponent.

"I will tell you though, you will need very good chakra control to use this blade to its full potential. It will not work for anyone else; only people with our blood can use this sword. There is a mechanism within it - if anyone that is not of our kin tries to use it, they will lose their hand." Naruto winced. "Good luck with your training, my son." The hologram flickered out.

Naruto and Jiraiya had spent the equivalent of a couple of months inside the dimensional training ground

learning a hell of a load in a very short period of time. he had spent hours looking through his library

and absorbing the knowledge of lots of techniques. the only one he had not been able to use

straight away was hirashin that was one of the few techniques that weren't in crystal form.

for the simple reason that it wasn't chakra based (I know that in the show it probably is but

I am changing it in here) but ki based which is why it is such a hard technique to master and because

ki is not in the same place for everyone and the method of using it varies so much it was something

that would probably take Naruto and Jiraiya a few years to learn (I have used ki because the flying

thunder god technique is similar in my opinion to goku flying in super saiyan mode in dragonball z).

it turned out that the seals needed a small amount of ki energy sealed withing them as according to

the scroll ki will naturally try to find its way back to the user and added to the special seals it instead of

finding its way back to you, then you find your way back to it (once the seal is activated of course)

which in turn acts as a summon using very small amounts of chakra to activate the tags and you

don't even need to activate them straight away if you littered a battle feild with the tags (already chakra

power'd) then you can lock on to the specific tags you want. there was also a theory of his fathers for a

similar technique with the use of tags which was all about manipulating chakra in a special way.

the only downside to the theorised technique would be that it would require massive amounts of chakra.

(isn't our hero lucky to be such a chakra powerhouse ) .

. today was the day (inside the training ground) that they would be leaving

having finally run out of supplies. they would go out into the outside world and restock beofre coming back

in a few days after Naruto made his proposal to lee on something he had developed whilst inside using seals

and knowledge gleaned from various sourses that would allow him to be able to use ninjutsu's and maybe

if his control got good enough genjutsu's.

**later at ichiraku's**

Naruto was halfway through his 12th bowl of miso and pork ramen when a familiar pink haired girl sat beside

him. Naruto didn't know what to say he hadn't spoken to sakura since before his failed retrieval attempt

and he had broken his promise he was feeling a lot of emotions right now pain at the fact she hadn't attemped

to see him or ask how he was doing, anger for the same reason, lust cos god knows she has the cutest little...

damn perverted thought's he thought to himself and lastly shame he had never failed to keep his promises

and the way he was feeling he wouldn't be going after sasuke again because if he did he'd end up killing

the teme. sakura sat and watched the emotions flood through his face. was it just her or did he look really

buffed. she didn't know how he had toned up so much in such a short time? goodness she thought he's

actually looking kinda sexy. as she thought this a blush crept over her face. Naruto finally turned to sakura

determined to break the awkward silence. "sakura chan I know I failed to bring him back but next time

well go after him together. I have an idea I heard that you were training under tsunade well I can help out

with that if you come over to my place tomorrow I can help you learn some new things if you want.

we can train together and get strong enough to bring him back. I would do it today but I need to see

obaa chan in about 30 minutes I have some information for her." sakura smiled and nodded saying she

would meet him at his place tomorrow at 8. before she left he told her of his new place which shocked

sakura. wow the old uchiha grounds she thought but that palce is huge!

Naruto walked into tsunades office to see Jiraiya already there. "ahh gaki we were just talking about

your library. we were wondering if we could create one for the hokage's private library and wondering

if you'd be so kind as to allow me to copy the medicinal jutsu's and texts for the hospital." said Jiraiya

Naruto just replied "sure no problem. actually it's a medical reason I asked to come here."

tsunade just stood up and said "what's wrong Naruto" in a worried tone. "no no it's nothing like that"

he replied trying to calm her down. "I am fine, it's about lee and people with his chakra problem. I think

I have found a solution." tsunade look totally shocked if he had actually found a way to do this it would be

a medical break through that would probably double the amount of people able to become ninja's

in the village she mused to herself. "it's really quite simple really obaa chan" he said as tsunade's

eyebrow ticked in annoyance at being called grandma. " what I'd need to do is first get him to use

almost all of the small amount of chakra that he has. then in I'd need to place a special seal on

him similar to the one that you have only this would only hold chakra and not have the healing

benefits and then lastly I or someone with a hell of a lot of chakra would need to force open his

chakra pathways by putting a lot of chakra through his system at once. there are risks though

if it's not done properly and carefully enough his chakra pathways would burst and he would die.

by my calculations the odds of it working are around 70 percent." Naruto explained.

" very well I will have words with lee and see if he is willing to be a guinee pig for this procedure

however I think I may have to be the one to perform the part that opens his chakra pathways

allowing him to create new chakra quicker. I will need to borrow your chakra for the task though.

but that part is simple enough. also I would need to see your notes on the procedure as well just

so I know exactly what it is you have in mind." tsunade responded. "well I left my notes in my

library. so how about I take us both there and show you around hey baa chan! " Naruto teased

Naruto ran through a set of seals bit his thumb and placed his hand on the floor. almost imediately

there was a poof of smoke and the doorway appeared. tsunade and Jiraiya's jaws dropped

they were both flabbergasted. " gaki how did you do that " asked Jiraiya. " easy really the different

dimension that my library and training ground is in is not on this plane of existence therefore

the portal can be summoned from anywhere once you have signed the summons scroll

(it isn't a contract as it is only a doorway). it will be the same with the new hokage library

if you wish for it to be made that way and it can also be used as a handy transportation jutsu if

you are far away from the leaf and need to get back in a hurry as one doorway is permanently

set up to appear in one specific place and the other is mobile. like a backdoor if you will.

the only problem with that is that the doorway you summon will be fixed until you can resummon

it on the outside in a different place. that way when you leave through the backdoor you leave

wherever you last summoned the backdoor you go out the backdoor that is" answered Naruto

with a big grin. Naruto stood next to the summoned portal and said to tsunade " ladies first "

before smirking and adding " or age before beauty if you prefer. " this comment earned him a

smack on the back of his head by an enraged tsunade. she then proceeded through the portal

followed by Jiraiya and then Naruto.

on the other side tsunade couldn't help but gape at the beauty of the training grounds and the

beautiful mansion style house (not as big as the namikaze mansion but still rather large).

Naruto walk ahead and said to tsunade "come over here I want to show you something.

I have created a new taijutsu style based on a theory dad was working on. it is a variation

on dads hiraishin jutsu. dad theorised that you could get similar effects to the hiraishin

with chakra and no kunai but it wouldn't have the range of the hiraishin. the range I have it too

is only about 2 miles but it is great for short distances too I call the jutsu flash step

I mean I say jutsu but really it isn't it is only a chakra control move. what I do is I create a

bubble of chakra at super speeds of course it took me ages to get to do it at super speeds but

thats beside the point. when I have that bubble of chakra I project a small amount of the bottom

of the bubble to where I want to go and then collapse the bubble that I am in or to put it better

I force my bubble to occupy (sp) the space where my other projected bubble is when that happens

there is a flash and I am where my bubble is. cool huh! I invented a taijutsu style to incorperate this

I could probably decimate anyone with this who doesn't know the style that is. would you like to see

I can set up a sparring match with my new super shadow clone" Naruto grins really widely as he said

the super shadow clone part. Jiraiya looked a bit confused " what the hell did you do in here for all this time

gaki and what the hell is a super shadow clone? " Naruto smiled and replied " well to start with I properly

finished my education. you have no idea how much I missed out on in the academy because they

wouldn't allow me to learn properly. I mean iruka sensei (sp) was the only teacher who wanted me to learn

and by that time I was so used to being ignored that I thought that if I asked questions or for help even

that I would get told off and punished for no reason. I think if I had been educated properly earlier

I may have been maybe at the middle of the class and if it hadn't been for the damn seal that had been

placed on my intelligence then I would have been probably top of the class." at hearing this Jiraiya and

tsunade momentarily blanched and as he watched their faces went red with fury. tsunade managed

to be the first to speak in a deadly calm. "seal what sort of seal Naruto and do you know who put it

there and has it been removed? " Naruto simply replied " the seal was an intelligence inhibitor

seal commonly used on violent prisoners so that they won't try to escape and yes it is gone

kyu-hime removed it when she gave me her gift. as for who put it there all I remember was this

lame man with only one eye and half of his face bandaged up." tsunade paled before whispering

" Danzo. ".

**AN: OK GUYS I WANT TO THANK PENUTBUTTER123 FOR ALL THE HARD WORK SHE HAS **

**PUT IN TO HELPING ME AS MY BETA WRITER. AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ASK IF I CAN GET **

**ANOTHER BETA AS SHE CANNOT DO IT ANY LONGER!!!**

**AND BTW NEXT CHAPTER LEMON WITH SAKURA (he will only be sowing his wild oats**

**and getting her out of his system as i don't like sakura. so he's gonna use her then dump her**

**just like she has always don't to him. after all in my opinion what goes around comes around.**

**at least it should.)**


	6. Chapter 6

A.N ok i am going to change the story around a little bit. i've decided to allow a time travel into the

fic. so there will be time skips in the story from now. now when in the past naruto will still be able

to summon both his library and toads. as you know the contract for the toads is not kept with

jiriya but with a special summoning toad that carries the contract and the library's contract is

inside the library itself. so i am going on the premise that they are outside the normal flow of time

along with the toads (so gamabunta and gamakichi will still remember naruto.)

CHAPTER 6: BLAST TO THE PAST.

It had finally happened Orochimaru had his dream. the leaf was burning to the ground.

all through the village fires raged out of control. Orochimaru was standing ontop of

a massive 3 headed snake as it crushed buildings in its wake. Kakashi and jiriya (sp) had died

at his hands. Sasuke was flying over the village taking out the rookie 9, 1 by 1. Tsunade had been

poisoned moments before the attack. seeing no other option our teenage hero summoned the portal

to the library knowing that there was only one option left to save the people he loved. he knew that if

he somehow managed to escape that Snake-teme would be coming after him for his kekei genkai

and that he'd want sasuke to kill him for the mangekyo sharingan.

In the library Naruto hurried over to a large scroll before opening it he took off the necklace that

tsunade gave him after all when he went back he still wanted it, it was precious to him, a reminder of

the one person who was like a mother to him. With a look of fierce determination naruto unrolled the

scroll and pulled out another smaller on with a special seal on it quickly looking over the scroll with

his sharingan active he memorised the handseals and went through a dry run without chakra.

the smaller scroll contained a weeks worth of his chakra that he'd been storing up for special

emergencies. leaving the library naruto shunpo'd to the nearest quiet place where he wouldn't be

disturbed. keeping the date he wanted to return to in his head he started on the 50 hand seal

sequence. All of a sudden there was an extremely bright light and naruto became disorientated

his spirit left his body and all was black.

when Naruto woke up he was confused for a few moments. he was cold and his teeth were

chattering looking down at his body he noticed he was in rags and a lot shorter than he had been.

taking note of a peice of newspaper that floated past he realised the date. it was 10 years ago

when he had been 4. it was the day before his birthday. quickly naruto bit his thumb and summoned

the portal to his library. once inside he headed for his room where he had some clothes that had been

put aside ready for when he returned to the past. quickly donning the black combat trousers and

red shirt with a net body top and tsunades necklace. naruto decided to start work.

going down to the outside meditation area naruto quickly made his way to the seal room.

" Kyu-chan you ok? did you come back with me?" he cried. "yea i'm still here." she replied coming

to the bars in her fox form. "ok we gonna do the blood limit and cage alteration deal again right?"

asked our blonde haired hero. Kyuubi just giggled (and coming out of a giant fox thats as weird

as it gets!) and replied " of course. and don't worry i saved the limits you had already copied

so you'll still have them kit. i must say i am proud of you so far kit. you have all this power

and yet you still only use it to protect your precious people, and these worthless villagers.

there was one thing i forgot to tell you last time though kit. the only reason you can copy so many

limits is because of me being inside you to regulate them. your kids will only have the ability to copy

3 limits beause of their bodies. your intelligence is already a genetic thing as is your healing power

but those aren't bloodlimits. when it comes to your kids the will be able to copy one doujutsu,

one chakra type lime i.e mokuton or hyuoton (wood or ice) and one body type limit like the dead bone

pulse that, that kimimaru guy had, ok?" naruto replied with " yeah i kinda figured that. i knew that

my kids wouldn't be as strong as me but they'll be damn close. there is one thing else i forgot to ask

last time we made our deal though i'd like to be able to talk to animals even if its only foxes sorta like

kiba does with dogs. do you think you could do that for me kyu chan. cos i think not only will it be cool

but we might be able to get some info from them on the akatski and orochimaru's movemoents from them

if we sent a few out as spies. i think it'd be a good idea anyway and i'd be able to help out nature a little too.

what do you think? "mnnn thats not a bad idea kit i'll see what i can do. but no promises that sort of thing

is very tricky. the inuzuka's get their ability because they helped out the five tailed wolf by nursing on of

his young back to health after he got caught in a hunters trap. so he blessed them with the ability to

talk to his kind and an affinity with the wolf/dog. all of his pups (the inuzukas) could then talk to their

partners and its a bond that has been there for a long time. few in the clan never have the ability to

talk to dogs but it does happen. but like i said i'll see what i can do. now kits remember pull of only

a small part of the seal and i'll get to work. after its done i'll need about a week to rest. and remember

your back in your 4 year old body so you need to do some training. your chakra control and reserves aren't

what they were so be careful you probably won't be able to shunpo very much." kyuubi replied.

"don't worry kyu-chan i plan on taking care of that before i leave the library. what i'll do is tree climb and

water walk for the chakra control and the reserve boosting that it gives. then once thats done i start on the

fine tune of chakra control like those exercises of dads showed me how to do. but one thing when you

remodel my body do you think you might be able to sort out my chakra coils a little. to make them able to

handle the amount of chakra we have better because that may help with the control a lot too. i know you

did something like that last time but could you do a bit more, when i am a ninja again it'd be handy to be

able to do some minor healing techniques on whoever my teamates are this time around if they get hurt.

especially on the waves mission. i gotta save haku-chan this time after all she is a distant cousin of mine

and she may be the only family i have left. i'm gonna make things better this time. but to do that i need

to sort some things. after we've done in here i need to tell jiji about kumo coming after hinata chan.

maybe if she never gets kidnapped she won't be so shy, although i gotta admit the idea of her shy

is kinda sexy, dammit you've corrupted me kyu-chan you and your perverted ways. why do you always

have to give me these ideas now i can't get the idea of her out of my head. i keep thinking weither that blush

goes all the way down her body, and now that i'm a small kid again it's not right. at least in here i'm my proper

age i suppose, mmnnnn maybe i can use my solid henge and date some of the older women? dammit here i go

again." said naruto. kyuu giggled in reply to naruto's walked up to the seal and tore of a quarter

and the red and blue chakra encased his body again........

The next day in konoha.

the portal to the library opened and naruto stepped out wearing a replica of the black combat pants and red shirt

and wire mesh he had a kunai pouch and shuriken holster on his legs. quickly before anyone could see he

shunpo'd into the forest and looked for the closest animal he could find. funnily enough the first animal he saw

was a small female fox kit. " hey little lady whats your name. don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you." he said

the fox blinked wide eyed. "m my name is can you talk to me and why do you smell like a fox?"

she stammered out ( A.N I got the name for tess from my own pet fox that i had as a kid. she was totally

hand raised. but went wild after she got the taste of blood from a defroasting chicken.). "well tess it's a

long story but it involves kyuubi and a deal and lets leave it at that for now till i know you better ok. are

you hungry?" naruto replied. tess nodded, naruto took some strips of cooked meat out of a plastic bag in

his pocket and handed them to tess who ate them like they were the first meal she'd had in a week.

once she'd finished naruto asked " so tess where is your family?" "my parents are dead they got killed

by hunters about a month ago there's only me and my brother left now. but he's not doing so well

and i have had to hunt for the both of us. he's a bit hopeless at hunting. dad never got round to

teaching us all about hunting before he died so we've been pretty hungry for a while now!"

tess replied. naruto thought for a minute beofre saying to her. " well if you want i can get you some

food and after i can teach you how to hunt properly too. but once i've done that i'd like for you to do me

a favour if you would. see i need some eyes and ears all around the place so i was thinking you'd

contact some friendly animals for me and ask them if they'd help there'd be some nice treats for anyone

who helps. for instance there is a guy in town called Danzo who's plotting to overthrow the hokage,

i need to know where he go's and who he meets with i'd give a full description and maybe even get

a photo of him to show around to the others. so what do you say?"

"hmmm well i know my brother and i would definately be interested especially if you teach us to hunt.

but i don't know about any others but i'll try. i think your best bet would be the birds cos they can go anywhere

without anyone worrying about them. but foxes aren't well liked around here, i dunno why though.

mom said that something bad happened about 4 years ago but she wouldn't tell me what."

replied tess. naruto thought for a minute before saying " well what happened was some bad guys

tricked kyuubi into attacking the village. she nearly wiped it out too before my dad stopped her.

kyuubi was sealed into me and now she lives inside of me and i can use her power sometimes

and even summon her if i want to." **"naru-chan i want you to do something for me. channel some of **

**my chakra into the kit. it will unlock her demon heratige. she'll never be as powerful as i was**

**but can get possibly up to you in a 3 tailed state of power. that way you can teach her ninja**

**stuff like that kiba and akamaru from the future and she'll be grateful to you as well.**

**plus it'll unlock her form altering so she'll be able to transform into a human looking girl like**

**i can."** said kyuubi. naruto stepped closer to tess and placed his hand on her forehead and said

"i'm gonna give you another gift ok? it may be uncomfortable for a minute but trust me it'll be worth it."

tess nodded and naruto channeled kyu-chans chakra into tess. tess's eyes glowed red for a second

before becoming a clearer shade of green with red flecks, her fur seemed to become glossier and

instead of being a brownish red colour became a beautiful rich orange red colour with a white tip at her tail.

"are you ok tess?" asked naruto. "wow this feels great. my sense of smell and my sight and hearing they

just got so much betterand i feel so much stronger now too." tess replied.

naruto looked thoughtful for a minute before saying "ok tess i'm gonna leave a shadow clone behind

to show you how to hunt i'll get him to change into a fox first cos that'll just be easier to show you that way.

but whatever you do don't bite him or knock him around to hard or he'll puff out. i have to go meet with the

hokage and get a few things sorted ok?" tess nodded again. naruto brought his hands up into the seal

and a clone poofed out next to him and then straight away henged into a fox that was slightly bigger

than tess. he then turned around and hopped through the trees towards the village.

The Hokage Tower a few minmutes later:

naruto walked into the building and towards the hokages office, when he got there the secretary told him

that the hokage didn't have time for little demons. naruto just smiles and channeled some of kyu's chakra to his

eyes making them flare red for a fraction of a second just enough for her to see it. she nearly screamed the whole

building down and started running for the exit. a couple of anbu came running round the corner at the scream

and sarutobi came quickly out of his office. upon seeing naruto he asked "naruto what happened?"

naruto put on an innocent face whilst trying not to laugh and said "i came in and asked to see you jiji

but the secretary said that the hokage doesn't have time to see little demons. then she looked at me

and ran away screaming her head off. i think she's lost it, she must've gone nuts. i mean i'm not a demon

i just have one sealed inside my stomach." sarutobi paled and then asked "what do you mean by that naruto?"

naruto just put on a look that said who are you trying to kid then replied "i think this conversation would be

best said in private jiji. after all the walls have ears." sarutobi nodded and lead naruto into his room.

once inside naruto turned to sarutobi and said "before we start can you put up the silencing jutsu and

lock the doors ohh and don't forget the anti-shunshin jutsu. i really don't want to be interupted or overheard!"

sarutobi went through the appropriate handsigns and cast the 2 jutsu and locked the door whilst naruto

shut the curtains and activated his byakugan and checked for bugs. finding one he calmly walked over to

sarutobi's lamp and unscrewed the bulb and pulled out the microphone cutting the connections as he did so.

sarutobi looked at it for one second then paled once again. " ok jiji i'm gonna explain everything but i need you

do 2 things for me, 1 don't interupt till after i'm done and second keep an open mind. well i suppose i should

start off by saying i'm not 4 i'm actually closer too 15. i have come back in time to prevent the destruction of

the village by your old student orochimaru. now the thing is if i tell you everything about what happened things

will get changed and i won't be able to prevent anything so i am not going to do that all i will say is that he did it.

second kyuubi and i have had a lot of talks since i found out about her (at this sarutobi's eyes bugged out

upon realising that kyuubi was a girl) and i even know why she attacked the village basically what happened

is that orochimaru and some guys he's involved with called akatsuki dressed themselves up as leaf ninja and

attacked her and lead her to the village. so when the village realised she was coming they attacked her

sending her into a rage which is when dad came out and sealed her into my gut. now this group called akatsuki

are after the 9 bijuu's, we think its so that they can resurrect the king of hell. now the king of hell was banished

from this plane of existence by kami cos he wanted to destroy everything and when i say everything i mean

everything, literally all life on the planet. now when kami sealed him away he created the bijuu's as guardians

but also as keys. if they are gathered together and sealed into the statue he gets lose and everyone dies.

now we think we know who is behind the akatsuki but we aren't 100% certain, we think its madara uchiha.

now i know what your going to say, that he's been dead for a long time but well the thing is he hasn't.

he completed a jutsu that your ex student was after an immortality jutsu. oh and on that note orochimaru

has completed that jutsu and has already jumped into at least 1 new body. now kyu-chan and i came to

an agreement quite a while ago. she gave me a bloodlimit and let me tell you its a really cool one,

i can copy other bloodlimits. i already have byakugan,sharingan,hyouton and mokuton she has also given me an

ability to communicate with animals, upgraded my chakra coils and given me some bodily improvements

in return i gave her the ability to see and hear what i do and i can summon her whenever i want

(at this sarutobi looked like he was gonna piss his pants) there was a couple of other things i got in return

as well like getting my intelligence back with an upgrade a photographic memory which means that i can

see any event that has ever happened in my life whenever i want. ok now that that part is out of the

way, i know about dad and mom and i have been inside dads library and know most of the jutsu in there.

hell i even finished some of the techniques that dad was working on or theorising about. now i know

how much you would like to see that so i'll take you there in a few days ok? oh and can you message

my lazy good for nothing ero-godfather and tell him to get his ass back here asap. now then there are 3

things i am definately gonna change this time around regarding me personally. the first is i want you to tell the

council who my father and mother was although danzo already knows and i'll be dealing with that snake in

the grass soon enough it'll serve him right after all we did find out that he's been helping orochimaru!

the second is i want you to stop the law that says the younger generation can't know about me.

trust me on this it created a lot more problems than it was worth. just make it so that should anyone

harm me i can use my full clan rights under article 7 section c and can use deadly force if anyone

attacks me. lastly i am going to explain a few things you didn't know about the seal and i want you

to relay it to the council especially the civilian section. the best place for me to start is as you know in

the shiki fuuin the users soul and the soul of the enemy is supposed to go into the stomach of the

shinigami to battle for all eternity of course with something like kyu-chan that couldn't be done

so dads soul became the seal, part of dad lives on in me now i can speak to him but he's not fully

there as most of his energy goes to maintaining the seal even though kyu-chan isn't fighting the seal

anymore it still takes up a lot of his energy beacuse if the seal fails I die. now to tell you about the

safeguards he left in place for me, beacuse he didn't fully trust the village to honor his last request

he put in some safety measures or should i call them revenge measures should any deadly harm

or serious mental harm come to me. if i should be killed by leaf shinobi or civilians kyu-chan

gets lose at full power and believe me she'll be pissed if that happens, after all she is practically

my mate. also if the villagers drive me to suicide by neglect or abuse she gets lose, you were

really lucky last time when i was seven and slit my wrists that i didn't end up dead.

(at this sarutobi looked like he'd be sick but had an underlying sense of barely controlled anger

towards the villagers who lead naruto to do that) now before i finish i need to know when the delgation

from kumo is coming because it's all a ruse for them to get a hold of hinata hyuuga for her

byakugan. but i need to be the one to take the guy down. if a hyuuga does it then kumo will

say that we tricked them and want the head of hiashi hyuuga, but it'll end up being his brother

hizashi that volunteers instead. one more thing as well when ero sennin gets here i need you

to do something in secret, i'll need for the bodies of the first and second hokages and dad to

be dug up and a certain seal put on the back of their necks. if its not put there when orochi-teme

attacks he will use a terrible jutsu to bring them back as slaves to him to attack you.

however if these seals are put on them not only will they not be slaves (naruto grins when

he says this next part) but they will be back as they were and live out a normal lifespan

as normal people. and then yay i'll finally have my dad back. i know what your thinking

(he said seeing the shocked and somewhat fearful look on the hokage's aged face)

if dads back who will be holding the seal in place. but that is the beauty of the seal

you see as you know when you use a kage bunshin you split your soul and a small peice

goes into the bunshin while the rest is in you. its the same concept that the shiki fuin

uses you seee its not your whole soul that goes into the jutsu just a small part

to become the seal. as such the seal will remain in place. we will have 3 of our old kages

back who will be able to teach some of our new ninja making us quite the powerful village

and also making it so much more difficult to attack. but that won't be for another 9 years

so as you can tell this is long term planning. ohh i nearly forgot get tsunade back

order her if you have to she is like an aunt to me and she will be good in the hospital

when we get her over her hemophobia ( fear of blood* ) plus i have a few idea's on

a little project i was thinking of and i need her help to get it done.

last thing before i go as a present for ya of sorts for your paperwork (sandaimes

eyes glowed at the mention of this) try using kage bunshins after all you remember everything

that they do!"

sarutobi just blinked beofre slamming his head on the desk muttering " thirty fucking years

and i didn't even think of that and they call me the professor damn damn damn (as he says

damn his head hits the desk again and again).

end

omake

so kyuubi hime why did you attack the village asked naruto

well i was bathing in a river on the borders of fire country when this white haired old geezer with

a headband that said oil on it came up and started peeking on me, so in my rightous fury i turned into

my fox form to chase him and make him pay. i followed him towards the village and then all these shinobi

attacked me. but i still wanted my righteous vengence and plus everyone knows you shouldn't mess

with a woman when she's pissed. so i kept at it.

naruto just sweat dropped

later with tsunade.

well i asked kyuubi why she attacked and she said she was following a guy who sounds suspiciosly(a.n spelling)

like jiriya. she said she caught the guy peeping on her, got pissed and followed him here said naruto

**JIRIIIYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I'm gonna chop his balls off for this**.

end


End file.
